


Sweater

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Giant Sweaters, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and Enjolras argue. Courfeyrac has no choice than to get out their get-along sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater

“No,that would _never_ work, you can’t just-” 

“Yes it _would,_ I’m telling you-” 

Courfeyrac sighed softly from where he was sitting on the couch, watching his boyfriends argue over some plan on the living room floor. They used to be sitting at the table, but had somehow migrated to the floor in their argument. 

Enjolras, who had changed into his pajamas whilst shouting retorts and rebuttals across the room, was looking very frustrated as he pushed blonde hair out of his face with a brush of his fingers. He was talking quickly, using his ultra-professional Authoritative Figure voice. 

Combeferre looked more flustered than angry, and was using part of his concentration to stage his argument, part to keep his glasses from slipping down the bridge of his nose, and the other part to leaf through his notes. He was also talking, making a futile attempt to talk over Enjolras’ Leader voice. 

They’d been at it for hours. Courfeyrac could think of only one thing to do. 

It was especially cruel to the other two, but Courfeyrac quite enjoyed their get-along sweater. Or at least, that’s what he’d named it. 

He stood up and walked towards the bedroom, the bickering couple hardly noticing his sudden departure. 

He returned and, without another word, tugged the very large red sweater over both of their heads, before sitting on the floor himself and burrowing under. 

Courfeyrac’s head eventually surfaced, and there was a very brief battle over the two sleeves, Enjolras successfully claiming one sleeve while Courfeyrac managed another, leaving a very ruffled Combeferre in the middle. 

They tried to argue for a few more moments, but their lack of sufficient arms was a considerable drawback. Also, a whining Courfeyrac who actually headbutted their arms until they gave in and wrapped (or at least, tried to wrap,) their arms around him was also a disadvantage. Eventually, they ended up lying on the floor of their tiny flat, all tangled up in one another, in a giant sweater. 

Courfeyrac abandoned his sleeve to tumble to the middle, letting his boyfriends envelop him. 

This wasn’t over, of course. Both men would find time to finish their argument later, but they were both too smart to pick it up with Courfeyrac quite literally in the middle of things. Instead, they only sighed and let the other settle happily between them. 

“I always did like the get along sweater.” Courfeyrac contributed, smiling softly as Enjolras shook his head. 

“You like it because you’re never forced into it.” Combeferre said, stroking his fingers through Courfeyrac’s dark hair. “But, sometimes it’s nice.” 

Enjolras nodded in vague agreement, and let Courfeyrac take his hands. 

Eventually, Courfeyrac fell asleep between the two of them, his head on Enjolras’ shoulder and all of their legs tangled together in a completely complicated manner. Either way, both conscious men at Courfeyrac’s sides were rendered immobile. After a while they both gave in, nuzzling into his sides and wrapping arms around him, throwing an arm over one another in the process. 

It wasn’t perfect, but it was home.

And that was enough to keep all three of them happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
